


Cold Hands Warm Hearts

by denilmo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/pseuds/denilmo
Summary: Insomnia sees its first snow in many years and it brings out the kid in everyone.





	Cold Hands Warm Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Ignoct Secret Santa

It was just like any other winter day in Insomnia, only it wasn’t, and it was all because of one natural phenomenon. Usually winter precipitation didn’t rouse such excitement - as it typically meant a slush mix that sparkled like glitter in the morning but was grey and muddy by the afternoon from all the foot traffic -  but overnight Insomnia had welcomed its first  _real_  snowfall in fifteen years.

The sun reflected off of immaculate white fluff and its brightness pulled Noctis from sleep far earlier than he would’ve liked. Or maybe it was the constant ding of messages coming in on his phone. Either way,he sleepily reached for his phone, if only to shut it up so he could go back to sleep. He blinked and forced his eyes open to look at the missed messages on screen - all from Prompto.

_ Hey Noct! You up?  _ (6:15)

_ I know you’re not up. But get up!  _ (6:17)

_ You have to look outside dude  _ (6:20)

_ Did you look?  _ (6:25)

_ I’m  _ (6:26) 

_ Gonna  _ (6:26) 

_ Keep  _ (6:26) 

_ Sending  _ (6:26) 

_ You  _ (6:26) 

_ Messages  _ (6:26) 

_ Until  _ (6:26) 

_ You  _ (6:26) 

_ Reply  _ (6:27) 

_ Did you see it?  _ (6:30) 

_ Nooooct  _ (6:40)

He scrolled through a storm of emoji, wondering what it was that worked Prompto into such a frenzy when he got to a series of snowflakes and then finally  _Fuck it, I’m coming over to drag your ass outta bed :D_

Noct sat up and got out of bed, pulling the covers off with him and wrapping them around his shoulders. His room was toasty; the chill to the floor was the only hint that it was winter time at all, and even then he pulled a face as the temperature shocked up his feet and made him shiver. He pulled the curtains back from the window and gasped, promptly forgetting about how unpleasant it felt. He pressed closer to the window, looking out along the courtyard and how the snow seemed to stretch on forever, pristine. It caked on the branches of his favorite tree and every perfectly trimmed shrub was a dome of white.

His eyes widened as a smile stretched across his lips. The last time they had gotten snow (more than a dusting worth mentioning at any rate) he had been eight. Looking out, he could recall the way Ignis had smiled at him then as he fixed his scarf. They'd spent all morning making snowmen and playing in the chilly fluff until they were summoned inside for hot cocoa and studies. Ignis. Noctis smiled and dropped his blanket as he rushed from his chambers, chuckling through his hissing at the cold floors as he made his way to Ignis’ room. There was only a brief dip in his excitement as he found it empty; he hurried to his office next, knowing that would be the only other surefire place to find him.

Not only was Ignis there, but so was Gladiolus. They both looked over at him, smiles on, as he entered. “Did you see it?” he asked excitedly, as if he really was eight years old again and could barely contain the energy coursing through him.

“You mean the white stuff? It's just snow,” Gladio replied, unamused, even though his expression betrayed him.

Noctis only rolled his eyes. “Everyone loves snow, even you.” He looked to the one person worth getting out of bed and tolerating ice cold floors for. “Iggy! Iggy…” he rounded the desk, pushing himself between it and Ignis’ chair. “Come on Iggy, it  _snowed,_ you have to put down work for the day, consider it a royal order.”

Ignis’ lips briefly twitched into a smile, but he leveled him with a serious look. “That's hardly a proper use of power.”

“Don't care, it's my power to use. Now come on before I get everyone to gang up on you and make you come out anyway.”

“ _Noct_ , there is still work to be done and I'm afraid that-”

With an amused expression, Noctis glanced to his shield. “Gladio, please,” he said as he gestured to his advisor.

Gladio stood, casting a look over at Ignis. “Alright Specs, you heard him, he gave you a royal order. Be a good boy and get your butt out of that chair before I pick you up.”

Ignis arched a brow at him, his eyes peering over the top rim of his glasses. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Wanna find out?” Gladio teased.

Ignis let his eyes rake over the shield’s frame and he sighed, deciding he’d rather hang onto some dignity;  he knew that Gladio would have no qualms about picking him up and slinging him over his shoulder. “I’d rather not,” he replied, giving Noctis  an exaggerated defeated look.

The young King only smiled. “Great! Knew you’d come around. Now let's go outside and play!”

Ignis lightly cleared his throat, bringing his fist up to conceal the smile that spread across his lips at Noctis’  childlike display. “Not like that you aren’t. Let’s get you properly dressed to go outside,” he said as he rose to his feet.

Noct could only grin as he nodded. “Okay. Oh, Prom said he was coming over, so be on the lookout for him, Gladio.”

The Shield pulled a face. “Why doesn't he just move in already?”

Noctis leaned against Ignis’ side as they walked out of the office, grinning up at him as he called back. “Because then we’d have to hear the two of you having sex all the time.”

Gladio huffed to himself. “So what? I gotta hear you two...” he muttered as he trailed after them.

“I heard that,” Ignis quipped, the smile ever present on  his face.

“I meant for you to!” he called after them before dismissing them with a wave.

* * *

 

“It looks quite lovely, doesn't it?” Ignis asked as he secured the scarf around Noctis' neck.

“It's been  _forever_  since I saw snow… much less on Christmas eve. It's perfect.”

Ignis smiled softly as he helped him with his coat and then stepped in front of him to zip and button it up. “It is,” he agreed with a whisper, his gaze meeting Noct's.

Noctis took a step closer, fingers curling around the lapel of his coat, his smile growing. He tugged on him, giving Ignis little choice but to bend lower to his level. He tilted his head as he leaned in - and then he planted a quick peck to the tip of Ignis’ nose. “Think of how perfect it'll be to play in!” he suggested happily as he pulled back. “I'm gonna see if Prompto made it. Come on Igs!”

Ignis chuckled as he picked up his scarf, and then followed Noctis out. Prompto was indeed there, and Noctis hooked his arm through the blond's as he pulled him away from the gifts he was adding under the tree. Ignis shared a look with Gladiolus and shook his head as they followed the pair outside.

Noctis and Prompto were already throwing handfuls of snow at each other, and Gladio glared as Noctis lifted his arm. “Don't think so brat. I will end you,” he threatened, jabbing a finger in his direction even as he smiled.

Noctis shrugged and tossed the snowball at Prompto instead who was busy sticking his tongue out at Gladio. “You're no fun,” he teased before getting smacked on the side of his head. He screeched as he patted the snow away. “Ah! Fuck! That's cold!”

Noctis snorted as he packed another one in preparation. “Wanna surrender Prom?”

“Yeah, right,” he retorted as he scooped up a handful of snow and then took off after Noctis.

Ignis watched them happily, contentment thrumming through his veins and keeping him warm. Ignis didn't particularly care for the cold, but he would endure anything to see Noctis this jubilant and carefree.

“You'd think they were five, not twenty five,” Gladio remarked.

“Yes, perhaps, but even you must admit that it's good to see him this happy. None of us were really afforded a childhood, were we? Indulging in such an activity is rather harmless. Let them have their fun.”

Another cry echoed as Prompto fell into the snow and then Noctis doubled over in laughter. Ignis chuckled to himself as they started to hurl playful insults at each other about giving up and being better than the other. He turned to Gladio then. “I was thinking we could build a fire this evening for dinner-”

“You mean you want  _me_  to build the fire while you cook dinner.” Gladio always knew when Ignis was trying to bend him into doing something for him.

The advisor smirked. “Would you? It would be a great help, and I know two others who would greatly appreciate your har-”

Ignis was shocked into silence as a chunk of snow clung to the side of Gladio's head, bits of the now defunct snowball broke off and slipped down as he whirled around. Prompto looked like he had seen a ghost and Noctis, astrals save him, was not making this easier as he failed - miserably - to stifle his laughter.

“Which one of you threw this?” Gladio huffed.

They pointed at each other at the same time and Noctis huffed. “Dude, I so didn't throw that. Don't blame me cause you don't want him to kick your ass.”

“I wouldn't have hit him if you hadn't ducked!” Prompto countered.

Noctis took a step back and pointed at Prompto as he looked to Gladiolus. “You heard that right! It wasn't me!”

Gladio bent down to scoop up a handful of snow, packing it into a ball in his hands. “Oh… I'm not playing sides. You guys wanted to play… I'll play with ya.” He grinned before hurtling a snowball at Prompto who managed to dodge with a squeak. Missing only made Gladio more competitive and he scooped up more snow as he ran out to join them.

“Specs! Save me!” Noctis cried as he took off running.

“I'm afraid you've gotten yourself into this mess, you'll have to get yourself out,” he replied, smiling until something very cold and very wet hit him in the face. Ignis stiffened as he froze and then he slowly took off his glasses, shaking the snow from the left lens.

He looked over to where Gladio and Prompto were and nearly laughed at how defeated the blond appeared to be as Gladio teased him. “Babe, for as amazing as your aim is, you suck.”

Prompto tossed his hands up in defeat as Ignis stepped out from his nearby cover, the chilly wind rustling his scarf. “Eh, but I got him out here, didn't I?”

Noctis came up to him and curled his hands around Ignis' bicep, tugging him along. “C'mon, you're on my team.”

Ignis had no time to retort or argue as another snowball was hurled their way. Noctis’ laughter as they dodged and ran for cover was one of the most delightful sounds in all of Eos, and as Ignis packed together a snowball of his own, he knew that he would do anything - however terrifying or childish - to keep hearing it.

They played out in the courtyard for what felt like hours - bombing each other with snowballs until Prompto finally cried mercy. They made a snowman, and Prompto worked on a Snowcobo that looked more like a big fat baby chocobo than anything, but he was proud of it and  _Don't you dare touch him_.

They went back inside after Ignis and Prompto convinced Noctis that he and his friends keeping their extremities was, in fact, quite important. After being outside Gladiolus was yearning to feel the warmth of a fire, so he began to build one in the fireplace as Prompto relaxed on the large sofa, his feet bare as his socks and shoes sat by the door to dry out along with the others’.

As he hung his coat, Ignis announced he was going to make them something to warm up, and Noctis followed out behind him, shadowing him to the kitchens. “Are you going to help?”

“If by help you mean keep you company then yes.”

Ignis scoffed but grinned. “Very well then. You can at least hand me the milk.”

Noctis pulled the milk out of the fridge as Ignis prepared a pot with a bit of water. He watched on as Ignis whisked in cocoa powder and then added the milk. As it heated upon the eye of the stove, Noctis stepped up behind him. “When will it be done? I'm cold,” he murmured as he wrapped his arms around him.

Ignis smiled at he felt Noct's fingers pull at his shirt, gathering it up. However his smile vanished and he let out an undignified squeak, stiffening up as Noctis set his icy hands against his stomach. “ _Noct_!”

“You're warm,” he mumbled as he pressed his head against his back, settling between his shoulders.

Ignis shuddered as the chill of Noctis’ hands seemed to spread slowly over his abdomen, leeching away his warmth. “You're lucky I love you,” he sighed under his breath.

Noctis smiled to himself. “Yeah, I am.”

Ignis set a hand over Noct's as he stirred in the chocolate morsels. He closed his eyes, just enjoying the feel of Noctis pressed up against him, his breath bleeding into his shirt. He let the chocolate melt completely before adding a bit of sugar. He patted his arm gently. “Come, I'm nearly done. Let's get the mugs down.”

* * *

 

Prompto turned away from the fire, eyes lighting up when he saw the tray Ignis was carrying - or rather the four mugs of hot cocoa atop it. Wisps of steam curled up from around mountains of whipped cream dusted with cocoa powder, and he excitedly got to his feet. “Oh-em-gee! Iggy, that looks amazing!”

He held the tray out, letting them all grab a cup before taking the last for himself. The room was already noticeably warmer, the glow of the fire dancing along the walls as the wood crackled.

They sat together and drank their hot cocoa as they played card games. Laughter echoed in the great room as poker devolved into accusations of cheating which turned into Prompto tackling Noctis. Ignis moved from his chair to crouch beside their king once Gladio had hefted one energetic blond off of him and over his shoulder, smacking his butt.

“You should have seen that coming,” Ignis chuckled as he adjusted the shoulder of Noct's sweater (really, one of the most obnoxious things he had ever seen in his life, but that was the point he gathered).

“I did, and it was totally worth it,” Noctis replied with a grin, a hand slipping over his as he smoothly took something that Gladio passed over with his free one.

Ignis' brow pinched together ever so slightly, yet there was no hiding the amusement in his stare. “How so?”

Noctis lifted his eyes, prompting Ignis to follow his gaze to the sprig of mistletoe held over their heads between his fingers. He barely even had the time to protest before Noctis leaned in and kissed him.  Ignis was aware of a camera flash, and Gladio's teasing whistle echoed crisply in his ears. He knew he was blushing, too, could feel the heat bloom in his cheeks.

Noctis grinned as he pulled back, his eyes fluttering open to take in the sight Ignis made. “That blush… Merry Christmas to me,” he teased.

“I hope you're pleased, because that's the only gift you'll be getting,” Ignis tutted.

Noctis laughed as he wrapped his arms around him; his lips brushed over the soft flesh of Ignis’ ear. “Well, I am  _very_  happy with it…”

A chill raced down his spine and Ignis softly laughed as he curled his fingers into the front of Noctis’ shirt. “As well you should be,” he retorted, tilting his head so he could meet the piercing blue gaze he had both gotten lost and found in.

Noctis dropped his hand, holding the mistletoe between them in offering. “For always, Iggy.”

He plucked it from Noct's hand and held it overhead again, his lips quirking up into a smile. “And ever.”

As Ignis tugged him back in for another kiss, he tossed the mistletoe to free up his other hand, to cradle Noctis close as their mouths slanted together.  And even though the playfully scandalous remarks from their friends poked at them both, there were no better people to create and share these memories with.


End file.
